


14

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	14

14  
靳东没发现李佳翻了他的箱子，光注意到她脸色不好，眼圈红肿，还以为是又没睡好的关系，下午临出发之前还很安慰了两句，让她再坚持坚持，又说自己会快去快回。李佳遥遥看着他换好衣服走到门边，眼泪毫无征兆便唰地流下来，靳东倒不好马上走了，皱眉道：“最多三四天我就回来了，你别这样。要不让你妹妹来陪你住几天？”  
李佳擦掉眼泪，低头摸了摸肚子，努力扯开嘴角：“嗯，早上我跟她说过了，说是晚上就到。我没事，就是……”  
“没事就好。”靳东单手拉起登机箱，门开到一半又折回身，“哦，你俩有什么想买的就买，尽量别大中午出去，天儿太热。”  
八月里全国哪儿都热。香港潮湿闷热，犹如桑拿，北京则暴晒干热，好似烧烤，但让靳东选的话，他还是更喜欢北京。昨晚王凯说他也得今天中午才能从剧组回去，只比他的飞机早几个小时，他登机的时候王凯刚刚落地，发了微信来说自己得去趟生日会场地看看，不定什么时候到家。靳东简直能透过这几句话看见王凯满脸又不甘心又眼巴巴的样子，笑着回他一句“知道了”，那个笑就不是剧本里写着的笑了，过来提醒他关机的空姐被晃得心跳都乱了半拍。  
香港到北京三个半小时，靳东这头正常下机出关取行李，王凯那边却一点动静都没有，拨了个电话过去也没人接。大概是正在忙，没听见？没听见也挺好，惊喜么，本来就应该出其不意才对。他前一阵托做高档餐饮的朋友帮忙找几瓶年份香槟，而且指定要82年的，这个年份本来就炒得很热，靳东也没抱太大希望，谁知运气好，还真的找到了半打泰亭哲。他已经想好了要和王凯说什么，就说，“1982年是个特别神奇的年份，这一年给了世界最好的酒——还有你。”这句情话对靳东而言绝对属于超常发挥，他有自信说出口就能让王凯记一辈子。  
然而计划永远没有变化快，靳东进门刚把酒放下，卧室门口已经探出个脑袋，理直气壮地埋怨他：“哥，都等你半天了，怎么这么晚才回来啊。”  
“晚吗？还行吧，是你回来得早。” 靳东看看表，十点过一点，对他们来说其实晚上才刚开始，“你不说要去现场吗，没去？”  
“去了啊，大概看一眼没什么问题就回来了。我站在台上的时候还想了一下，要是明天你也去的话……”王凯笑得坏坏的，很有点向往的样子，“哇，全场肯定得炸，boom！根本不用买热搜你信不信，所有头条热搜肯定都是咱俩的！”  
“这么想让我去啊？”靳东被他那个小表情逗乐了，心里明知道不可能还是顺口接了话，边说边往卧室走，“那我考虑考虑吧，主要看你今晚表现。”  
王凯直接蹦到他身上搂住脖子，气焰非常嚣张：“说反了好吗？是你要好好表现，争取明天有个跟着我露脸的机会……”  
他再瘦也有一百好几十斤，靳东差点儿没站住，跌跌撞撞地从卧室门口往床边去，每走一步王凯就往下出溜一点儿，最后双双跌进柔软床褥，王凯被压在靳东身下，勾着他的脖子抬头亲他：“哥，其实我是说着玩儿的，”他摸索着去解靳东衬衫的扣子，眼神热辣辣的，“你别去，真的，你去了我怕我控制不住……”  
“控制不住什么，嗯？”王凯的浴袍下摆早就敞开了，靳东半屈了膝盖插进他两腿之间，压低声音在耳朵边上说荤话，“说啊，是控制不住想让我亲你？摸你？还是想让我干你？”  
王凯盒盒盒大笑出声：“别闹，谁说那个了，公众场合好不好，我可不想被那么多人看……唔……”  
浴袍底下什么都没有，靳东很容易就把手指塞进后穴，润滑含在里头已经焐热了，稍微搅两下就能听见咕叽咕叽的水声，而且越来越响。王凯喘着扯开靳东的腰带，把同样火热的两根阴茎一起拢在手里上下套弄，喉结和声音都在微微地抖，“哥……太想你了，真的……”  
靳东叼住他耳垂吸啜：“我知道，我都知道。”  
穴口又湿又软，扩张得很到位，上来就可以直接插到底，靳东一下比一下狠地干他，什么技巧都没用，说实话也顾不上用，光是柱身被肠壁摩擦挤压的滋味就爽得不行，王凯身体里面像含着一汪热水似的，大概是把整瓶润滑都弄进去了，抽插间多余的那些润滑被磨成稀薄的白色泡沫流出来，阴囊沉甸甸地在穴口周围拍出湿腻响声。王凯被他顶着最要命的地方磨，没两下就彻底忘了臊，腿勾在靳东腰上不放，鼻音浓重地喘着哼着，断断续续地说哥我想射，你让我先射一次好不好。话没说完他身前的阳具已经抖动着出了精，一股股落在自己胸腹之间，后边屁股里也跟着绞紧，靳东被箍得几乎抽都抽不动，咬着牙破开裹着肉棒的湿滑穴肉，把精液一点不剩地灌进最里头。  
等把半软的阴茎拔出来，靳东终于想起礼物的事儿了，顺手拍了把王凯的大腿：“给你买的好东西在箱子里，自己拿去。”  
王凯高潮的劲儿还没完全过去，连根手指都不想动，眼皮子一撩：“哪有自己去拿礼物的？不去。”  
“真不去？”靳东故意逗他，“不去可就不给你了啊。”  
“哥，收礼物也分三种层次，”王凯把揉得不成样子的浴袍从身子下边拽出来扔到一边，“最没意思的是自己要来的，比如我和你一块出去的时候看上个什么，我说哥我真喜欢就是买不起，你一拍胸脯说没事我给你买，这就是要，死气白咧的，没劲。”  
靳东笑起来：“你从来没跟我要，都是我主动买给你的。就是让你去拿一下儿，这都不肯？”  
“这是第二种，你买了，但是又不愿意就这么给我，非得让我干点什么才满意，”王凯枕着他胳膊，呼吸渐渐平复，语声里也带了笑，“就跟训小狗似的，做得好有奖励，做不好就什么都没有……”  
靳东让他这套歪理邪说怼得又想笑又生气，搂着他好生亲了一回，低声说：“大过生日的，哪有说自己是狗的？我去给你拿，不许再胡说八道了。”  
王凯笑嘻嘻点头。靳东真是拿他一点办法都没有，下床把表盒拿进卧室递给王凯：“打开看看喜欢不喜欢。”  
“啊……百达裴丽。不用看，肯定喜欢。”王凯一伸左手，“哥，你给我戴上呗。”


End file.
